


Lo que sea tu cariño

by pasivagresiva



Series: the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Spring, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Es la graduación de los estudiantes de tercero, y la última oportunidad que Aoi tiene para despedirse de Kai, su senpai que le ha traído loco durante bastante.
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE)
Series: the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613836
Kudos: 2





	Lo que sea tu cariño

El patio de la escuela se había teñido de un delicado rosa que decoraba el suelo y la copa de los árboles. Los alumnos de tercer año se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, formando una especie de desordenado ajedrez entre los uniformes negros de lo varones, y blancos de las mujeres.

Familiares, amigos y hasta algunos novios y novias de otras escuelas, se encontraban también sentados en otra sección de sillas, detrás de los protagonistas del acontecimiento.

La ceremonia de graduación había comenzado con el discurso del director. El hombre solemne y de apariencia bonachona dijo algunas palabras que, por supuesto, se repetían cada año con la salida de los alumnos al mundo adulto. También destacó los aspectos más característicos de cada clase que conformaba dicha generación.

—Ahí está —dijo el rubio al moreno, mientras apuntaba de forma poco discreta hacia el escenario.

Aoi era alumno de segundo año, al igual que Reita, su mejor amigo. Este último había entrado a clases con un _para nada llamativo_ rubio que contrastaba demasiado con su original y azabache cabellera. Esta última se dejaba ver en sus raíces.

En lo que respectaba a Aoi, le gustaba bastante su cabello negro y tan dócil que parecía una contradicción con su propio carácter. Además, aquel chico que observaban desde una distancia aún más grande que la de los padres, amigos y novias, le había dicho en una ocasión que su cabello era muy bonito. Y, desde entonces, a Aoi le gustaba tanto. Su cabello, y Kai, el estudiante de tercero a minutos de graduarse.

—¡Shh! ¡No lo apuntes! —con un manotazo, bajó el brazo de su amigo.

Se encontraba nervioso. Nunca alguien le había desacomodado tanto la psiquis y en tan poco tiempo como este sonriente jovencito consiguió hacer ¡Y lo peor es que ni siquiera se daba cuenta! Kai era una persona amable y educada, por costumbre. Aquellos valores le habían hecho transformarse en el presidente de su clase, y como tal, tenía la responsabilidad de dar el discurso a nombre de él y sus compañeros.

—Joder, es tan lindo. Me voy a morir —susurró Aoi, más para sí mismo que para Reita. 

El rubio soltó una risa que tuvo que callar cuando otro espectador le hizo guardar silencio a un lado suyo.

Aoi, el desinteresado chico de segundo año, se había enamorado de uno de sus superiores. Y no sólo era eso, sino que ese mismo día tendría que verle partir. No habían tenido muchas interacciones más allá que algunas sonrisas cómplices entre los recreos. Kai no parecía ser el tipo de estudiante que perdiera el tiempo con chicas. Provenía de una familia bastante trabajadora, por lo que sus esfuerzos recaían completamente en los estudios.

Realmente, era un chico admirable, además de condenadamente guapo.

—¿Lo harás?

Aoi tardó en responder, y lo hizo con un suspiro. Kai continuaba dando su discurso, cargado de metáforas y anécdotas graciosas que conformaron la historia de él y sus compañeros de clases. Sin embargo, no quedaba mucho tiempo para que este finalizara, y Aoi tenía que decidirse con rapidez o, estaba seguro, alguien iba a llegar antes.

—No lo sé —respondió quejumbroso.

—¡Ah, no jodas! ¡Estuviste planificando esto por meses! Fue de lo único que me hablaste durante todas las vacaciones...

—¡Es difícil! ¿Qué hay si me humilla?

—Suficientemente humillante es que le confieses que te gusta en este momento, cuando le perderás el rastro.

El rubio tenía un punto, pero aún así Aoi no pudo evitar mostrarse ofendido.

Los aplausos se hicieron sentir, así como un final "Muchas gracias" de parte del presidente de la clase. El corazón de Aoi se paralizó por unos momentos mientras veía a la clase bajar de a uno por el pequeño escalón al costado.

No había otro momento. Reita chocó su puño en el hombro del moreno, y aquello fue el último impulso que lo hizo salir caminando velozmente en dirección a su superior.

"La voy a joder, la voy a joder, la voy a joder...", pensaba Aoi. No obstante, todo se redujo a ese instante. El instante en que el joven de tercero, rodeado de sus amigos y familiares, alzó la cabeza tras su llamado.

—¡Kai!

Aoi estaba a una distancia prudente, lo suficiente como para respetar que Kai estaba compartiendo una última vez con los otros estudiantes, mientras llevaba su uniforme. Mas, la necesaria para que tan pronto el castaño oscuro elevara la vista, buscara y encontrara de inmediato a la persona que lo había mencionado.

Sonrió, así como siempre lo hacía y le dio un saludo con su mano al moreno. Entonces, Aoi supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

"No la jodas", pensó Reita desde el fondo, observando toda la escena mientras tomaba fotografías. Si Kai, mágicamente, correspondía los sentimientos de Aoi, aquellas fotografías serían las primeras que tuvieran juntos, como las de una pareja de la farándula siendo descubiertos por primera vez.

Por otro lado, y si Kai rechazaba a Aoi, de todos modos sería gracioso tenerlas y mostrárselas en un futuro al moreno cuando a este se le subiera el ego por cualquier mínima razón.

—¡Yuu! Qué sorpresa.

"Yuu", así se llamaba Aoi, y así lo llamaba Kai. Era al único que se lo permitía porque amaba cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios del mayor. Y, sinceramente, aunque le llamara con un apodo horrible, incluso así no se lo impediría y para el moreno seguiría siendo un honor.

—Sí... Qué sorpresa, ¿no? —repitió nervioso— He venido a verte y desearte la mejor de las suertes —con un gesto mecánico, propio de su nerviosismo, Aoi le dio una pequeña reverencia.

Kai sonrió de forma sincera, agradecido por los buenos deseos del contrario.

—¡Gracias! Estoy muy emocionado por esta nueva etapa. Mis padres tienen un pequeño negocio del que me dijeron podría encargarme durante este año para así ahorrar para mis futuros estudios. Supongo que me tomará un poco más de tiempo que a mis compañeros.

¿Cómo no admirarlo? Kai era todo lo contrario a él. Kai se tomaría un año antes de entrar a la universidad, no para viajar ni para divertirse como tantos otros hacían —incluido él mismo, si saliera de tercero—. El chico trabajaría para así pagar sus estudios.

—Eres una persona genial... —algo avergonzado porque semejante maravilla fuera el dueño de sus constantes pensamientos cursis y hasta subidos de tono, sostuvo su brazo con la mano contraria. Las mejillas se le habían sonrojado.

—Tú también lo eres.

—No, no entiendes —contrarió y volvió a contener el aire unos segundos, antes de atreverse a hacerlo— Kai, tú... Tú me gustas.

Aoi apretaba sus puños a cada lado del cuerpo, mientras volvía a encorvarse hacia delante. Era una especie de disculpa previa, por si sus sentimientos lograban incomodar al mayor.

La expresión de Kai era de completa confusión. Nunca notó nada particular en Aoi que delatara sentimientos por él. El chico de segundo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Reita y otros amigos durante los recreos. Aunque, también cabía la posibilidad de que él nunca se haya percatado y todo el mundo sí, ¡siempre le pasaba!

—Comprendo que no quieras corresponder a mis sentimientos, pero no quería que te fueras sin que supieras que me has gustado desde hace mucho. Quiero que seas muy feliz, y que triunfes en todo lo que te propongas. Aunque estoy seguro que no necesitas de mis deseos para ello. Eres increíble por ti solo.

—Yuu... No sé qué decir —se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Sus mejillas también se habían sonrojado.

—¡N-No tienes que decir nada! —movía y negaba con las manos de forma estrepitosa— ¡Está bien! Sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo y es comprensible.

Si bien, Kai no podía corresponder a los sentimientos de su _k_ _ōh_ _ai_ , sintió que habría sido demasiado cruel despedirse así sin más. Ninguno de los dos era amigo del otro, ni mucho menos. Sólo eran personas que se conocían a la distancia y a veces se saludaban o compartían una que otra palabra cuando estaban cerca.

Mientras el moreno esperaba ansioso una respuesta de parte del castaño, Kai había metido la mano dentro de su chaqueta. Aoi no comprendía muy bien en un principio, pero los chillidos de algunas jovencitas a su alrededor le hicieron caer en cuenta: Kai le iba a entregar su segundo botón.

Boquiabierto, tieso y pálido como figura de yeso, Aoi sintió su muñeca ser tomada por el mayor. Con delicadeza, este abrió su mano que había estado recogida y hasta húmeda por los nervios. A Kai no le importó y depositó en ella el segundo botón de su chaqueta, volviendo a cerrar la mano contraria.

Reita habría pagado por ver la cara que ponía su mejor amigo mientras el chico que le había traído como un tonto durante meses, le daba semejante obsequio. Pero por mucho que intentó hacer zoom con la cámara, no hubo caso.

—Sé un buen chico y termina tus estudios, ¿vale?

Sorprendido por tal consejo, Aoi asintió en silencio. Sus cachetes parecían dos manzanas cuando escuchó a su espalda la inconfundible voz de su mejor amigo.

—Chicos, ¿me dejan tomarles una foto?

Reita tuvo que aguantar la risa mientras la tomaba. La cara de idiota de Aoi no había cambiado ni un poquito desde que llegó junto a él y Kai. Esa expresión sólo se intensificó cuando el castaño le abrazó por el lado para posar junto a él, como si de una pareja se trataran.

Al finalizar, Kai se despidió cordialmente de ambos y regresó con sus padres, quienes le esperaban a algunos metros. 

—¡Lo lograste! —le dijo Reita sacudiéndolo de los hombros cuando el castaño ya se había ido.

El moreno aún no cambiaba su expresión, así como tampoco relajaba su brazo. Su mano apretando el botón junto a su pecho comenzó poco a poco a bajar, hasta que se abrió como las mismas flores de esa tarde, enseñándole ese botón redondo y metálico.

—La foto, ¡MUÉSTRAME LA FOTO!

Despertando de su letargo, Aoi se lanzó al rubio para quitarle el teléfono. Abrió la galería, encontrándose con un montón de fotografías desde atrás. Eran tantas, que de seguro podrían recrear el momento con una película _stop motion_.

—Podrías haber grabado, ¿sabes?

—No sabía cuánto de memoria quedaba... ¡Oh, ahí está!

Aoi abrió la foto que Reita acababa de tomarle a él y a Kai, sólo para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡SALE TU DEDO! 

El dedo del rubio cubría la cara del moreno por completo, pero al menos, la sonrisa de Kai se veía en su máxima expresión. Después de que su enojo pasó, Aoi se sentía agradecido puesto que había cubierto su tonta expresión del momento.

La fotografía de él y su amado _senpai_ descansaba en un rincón de su escritorio, junto al botón que este le había regalado.


End file.
